Vaporizer
Ein Vaporizer, auch als Verdampfer oder Vaporisator bezeichnet, ist ein Gerät mit dem sich Wirkstoffe verdampfen lassen. Die Anwendung reicht von der medizinischen Anwendung (bei Narkosegeräten) über diejenigen Vaporizer, die für den Konsum von Tabak, pharmazeutischen Drogen, insbesondere Cannabis, sowie anderen Kräutern, Ölen und Wachsen vorgesehen sind. Bei dem Vaping-Vorgang werden gewünschte Wirk- und Aromastoffe aus dem Pflanzenmaterial freigesetzt; diese können anschließend inhaliert werden. Da die Inhaltsstoffe dabei nicht verbrannt werden entsteht kein Rauch; der Dampf enthält dadurch keine gesundheitsgefährdenden Nebenprodukte (wie Teer, Nikotin, Formaldehyd, uvm.). Vaporizer Arten Während zahlreiche Varianten und Abwandlungen bestehen, können Vaporizer in folgende drei Hauptgruppen eingeteilt werden: *Tisch Vaporizer *Tragbare/Mobile Vaporizer *Pen-(Stift)-Vaporizer Tisch Vaporizer Der stationäre Verdampfer, oftmals als Heim- oder Tisch Vaporizer bezeichnet, findet vor allem in Gesundheitspraxen, (Aroma-)therapiezentren sowie in privaten Haushalten Anwendung. Dieser lässt sich grob in diese beiden Untergruppen unterteilen: *Vaporizer mit Speicherfunktion *Vaporizer mit Direktinhalation Die Vaporizer mit Speicherfunktion benötigen keinen Schlauch damit die gewünschten Wirkstoffe (beispielsweise Tetrahydrocannabinol) inhaliert werden können; vielmehr wird der erzeugte Dampf in einen dazugehörigen Ballon geblasen. Dort wird der Dampf gespeichert und kann unmittelbar sowie darüber hinaus, ebenso nach Abschalten des Vaporisators inhaliert werden. Bei denjenigen Geräten mit Direktinhalation wird der erzeugte Dampf (durch eine Brenn- oder Verdampfungskammer) mittels Schlauch eingeatmet. Vaporizer mit Direktinhalation ähneln oftmals Wasserpfeifen oder Shishas. Tragbare/Mobile Vaporizer Tragbare bzw. mobile Vaporizer zeichnen sich dadurch aus, dass sie klein und handlich sind sowie keinen Strom zur unmittelbaren Verwendung benötigen. Entweder werden diese mit Batterie/Akku betrieben oder es wird lediglich ein Feuerzeug zur Verwendung benötigt. Je nach Modell ist diese entweder auswechselbar oder fix in den Vaporizer eingebaut. Diese mobilen Geräte werden wegen ihrer Flexibilität geschätzt; Anwender können folglich ortsunabhängig die dafür vorgesehenen ausgewählten Kräuter, Öle und Wachse (je nach Modell) genießen. Die Mehrzahl der tragbaren Vaporisatoren verfügen über die Möglichkeit der Direktinhalation. Pen-(Stift)-Vaporizer Kompakte und diskrete Vapes in Stift-Form werden gemeinhin als Pen-Vaporizer bezeichnet. Diese Art bildet eine besondere Kategorie der tragbaren Vapes; Kräuterextrakte sowie ölige und wachsartige Konzentrate können damit verdampft werden. Auch bei den Pen-Vaporizern gibt es eine große Vielzahl und Unterschiede hinsichtlich der Größe und Form; diese sind nicht mit E-Zigaretten oder E-Liquid Pens zu verwechseln. Die unterschiedlichen Vaporizer-Arten lassen sich darüber hinaus wiederum unterteilen - in mechanische und nicht elektronisch betriebene Geräte. Mechanisch & nicht elektronisch betriebene Geräte Diese Verdampfer-Art verfügt in der Regel nicht über eine eigene Verdampfereinheit; eine zusätzliche Dampfkammer ist stattdessen eingebaut. Die batterielosen bzw. mechanischen Geräte werden mithilfe einer externen Energiezufuhr, z. B. mittels Feuerzeug, betrieben. Aufbau und Funktionsweise Wie bereits beschrieben können Vaporizer grob in tragbare, (Pen-) und Tischvaporizer eingeteilt werden. Sie lassen sich in allen möglichen Formen, Arten und Größen finden. Auch im Aufbau gibt es, je nach Vape-Art, diverse Unterschiede. Grundsätzlich ist allerdings der Aufbau, zumindest bei tragbaren/mobilen Vapes, sehr ähnlich. Zu den groben Bestandteilen zählt eine Heizkammer, eine Kräuterkammer und ein Mundstück; elektronisch betriebene Geräte besitzen zusätzlich eine wiederaufladbare Batterie. Bis auf die fehlende Batterie sind die mechanischen (z. B. Butan-Vaporizer) in der Regel sehr ähnlich gebaut und verfügen über eine relativ gleiche Konstruktion. Allgemein lässt sich die Funktionsweise eines Vaporizers folglich beschreiben: Das gewünschte Pflanzengut bzw. das für den jeweiligen Vape vorgesehene Konzentrat wird in die Füllkammer gegeben und je nach Vaporizer erhitzt. Anschließend kann der bei diesem Vape-Vorgang produzierte Dampf über das Mundstück inhaliert werden. Man unterscheidet hinsichtlich der Erhitzung des gewünschten Materials zwischen zwei Möglichkeiten: *Konvektion (mittels warmen Luftstroms) *Konduktion (Erwärmung der Füllkammer durch Strom oder Gas) Es gibt diejenigen Vaporizer, die entweder eine von den beiden Techniken einsetzen oder aber eine Kombination aus beiden verwenden. Material & Temperatur Mittels Vaporizer kann neben Cannabis fast jede erdenkliche Substanz verdampft und inhaliert werden; ob dies nun aus gesundheitlichen Gründen oder zum persönlichen Vergnügen erfolgt. Auch im Bereich der Aromatherapie haben Vaporizer ihr Einsatzgebiet. Kräutermischungen aus der Naturheilkunde, wie Kamillenblüten, Baldrian oder Spitzwegerich sind hier nur wenige Beispiele von vielen. Der verwendete Inhaltsstoff beeinflusst zu einem großen Teil die resultierende Wirkung; aber auch die Verdampfungstemperatur die während des Vape-Vorgangs eingesetzt wird, ist von großer Bedeutung. Das verwendete Ausgangsmaterial sollte die einzusetzende Temperatur bestimmen; nur so können sich die gewünschten Wirkstoffe am besten entfalten ohne dabei giftige Abfall- bzw. Nebenstoffe zu bilden. In der untenstehenden Tabelle sind unterschiedliche Pflanzen zu finden, die jeweilige empfohlene Temperatur, damit die Inhaltsstoffe am besten wirken können und folglich welche Effekte diese auf den Konsumenten ausüben und welche Eigenschaften diese aufweisen. Niedrige Temperatur' (bis ca. 150 Grad Celsius) Mittlere Temperatur (bis ca. 175 Grad Celsius) Hohe Temperatur (bis ca. 200 Grad Celsius) Damit das verwendete Pflanzengut nicht Teil eines schädlichen Verbrennungsprozesses wird, sollte die empfohlene Temperatur eingehalten werden; 230°C sollten keinesfalls überschritten werden. In der Regel kann als maximale Temperatur zum Vaporisieren 210°C verwendet werden. Die Wirkungsweise des verwendeten Materials beim Vaporisieren wird außerdem von weiteren Faktoren beeinflusst die bei der Temperaturwahl ebenso berücksichtigt werden sollte: Trocknungsgrad: Bei sehr trockenem Pflanzenmaterial sollte eine eher geringe Temperatur verwendet werden. Vaporizer: Neben dem Trocknungsgrad der Pflanze spielt folgender Aspekt eine große Rolle: Die Qualität des Vaporizer ist hinsichtlich des Verbrennungsprozesses von großer Bedeutung. Bei Geräten mit guten thermischen Eigenschaften kommt es trotz höherer Temperatur zu keiner schädlichen Verbrennung; Geräte mit schlechterer Qualität können bereits ab 200°C das Dampfgut zum Teil verbrennen. Forschung Das steigende Interesse an der medizinischen Nutzung von Cannabis mittels Vaporizer spiegelt sich auf Seiten der Bevölkerung wider. Es zeigt sich aber insbesondere in dem stetigen Anstieg von Studien zu dieser Materie. Gewisse Studien aus den Vereinigten Staaten geben hier eine klare Linie vor und gelten als repräsentativ.12 Diese kamen zu dem Ergebnis, dass das Vaporisieren von Cannabis-Wirkstoffen in medizinischer Hinsicht eine ratsame Verabreichung darstellt. Wird ein Vaporizer eingesetzt, entstehen aufgrund des Verdampfungsvorgangs beim Konsum von Cannabis, keine giftigen Verbrennungsschadstoffe. Auch die im "Journal of Psychopharmacology" veröffentlichte Studie von Lineke Zuurman zeigt, dass ein Vaporizer eine empfehlenswerte Applikationsform von THC darstellt.3 Dies wird ebenso von der Studie „Medicinal Cannabis: In Vitro Validation of Vaporizers for the Smoke-Free Inhalation of Cannabis“ von Lanz C. u.a. unterstrichen. Die Wissenschaftler haben damit gezeigt, dass Verdampfer nahezu reine Cannabinoide (beispielsweise THC oder CBD) liefern und somit Nebenprodukte sowie schädliche Gase dadurch stark reduziert werden.4 Weblinks *https://www.cannabis.info/de/vaporizer-was-ist-wie-benutzt *https://www.vapospy.de/wiki/vaporizer *https://www.smokecartel.com/pages/everything-you-need-to-know-about-glass-joint-sizes-and-shapes *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vaporizer Einzelnachweise 1 Cannabis Vaporizer Combines Efficient Delivery of THC with Effective Suppression of Pyrolytic Compounds. By: Dale Gieringer, Joseph St. Laurent, Scott Goodrich, published in Journal of Cannabis Therapeutics. 2 Cannabis Vaporization: A Promising Strategy for Smoke Harm Reduction. By D. Gieringer, published in Journal of Cannabis Therapeutics. 3 Effect of intrapulmonary tetrahydrocannabinol administration in humans. By L. Zuurman. published in: Journal of Psychopharmacology 4 Medicinal Cannabis: In Vitro Validation of Vaporizers for the Smoke-Free Inhalation of Cannabis by C. Lanz, J. Mattsson, U. Soydaner, R. Brenneisen